Lips
by Hidro The Exiled Memory
Summary: a Giftfic for my parnter and friend Juanita The Cat Fanatic-SMTP4-Between dealing with a 'drunk' Ex-Idol and thinking about where his life was going Souji Seta does something even He couldn't understand. SoujixRise don't like it don't read it.


Name's Hidro the lost one and I had work for time to time in Megami tensei section just posting this out

Only **Warning** it contains spoilers for the lovers social link of Persona 4

Disclaimer:I own as much of Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 1, 2, 3 and 4 as you guys do, considering this is fanfiction you'll get the idea

* * *

**Lips**

``SENPAIIII!´´

The silents and calms street of port island where fill with the voice of a ``drunk Rise´´ who was screaming from the bottom of her lungs to the gray haired teenager who in fact was giving her a piggyback ride.

If you were to search for the word awkward in that precise moment on a dictionary there would be no doubt that just in that moment said dictionary would show you a picture of his face but then again there was no one else who could help him in this mission.

Chie was helping Yukiko who was fast asleep and next to her was Naoto Shirogane as courtesy would have it He offer his help to Chie, who had gladly, accept the help at the prospect of having Yosuke or Kanji helping her with her best friend.

And Yosuke despites his obvious rejection to the idea was stuck helping walk Teddie who was on the same train as Yukiko and Rise, though even if Yosuke was still angry he couldn't help but laugh at the kissing faces that the bear was giving a half scare Kanji not doubt thinking he was going to be victim again of the same tragedy that have happened at the club.

Souji made a mental note that once he was back at Inaba he would pay a visit to the fox at the shrine and do some requests for it as a thanks that he wasn't the victim of such as action as it was predicted for the chopsticks.

This leads Souji to the situation where he is now, in a normal situation it wouldn't be a problem (he wouldn't be carrying her to begin with) but giving the fact that a ``drunk Rise´´ was equal to 4 years old toddler in a sugar high he was completely and utterly stuck with a girl that was yanking his hair off of his head, screaming her lungs out of her body and kicking back and ford making the situation even harder…

The trip back to the hotel in Shirakawa Boulevard was exhausting and awkward but finally everything would be over…

Yeah

As if he was going to escape that easily

Rise for a moment was totally silent, the lobby of the cheap hotel was totally silent, even the world has seems to go on a complete silence for a moment…

Just for a moment though...

''NO WAY!''

Rise screams in a childish like manner. The reason of such and actions was really simple, Chie had offer herself to send her to her room which cause Rise to glue herself to souji by a death grip making him tensed up by the feeling of her body on his back.

His head look in every direction searching for someone who whould save him for the situation he sure has seeing coming...

Since Chie has offered herself but was rejected by the idol, he decide to search around his friends not counting teddie and yukiko for obvious reason.

His eyes were directed at Kanji...

Or were he used to be anyways... seeing as he has already fled the scene, he took a glance at the left of the already vacant place.

Only to found Teddie already assaulting Yosuke ready to smooch the life out of him.

He would have laughed seriously he would but the fact that Yosuke have his hands tied down by the Bear/Persona User/creature of other world also meant that there was no one who could be able to free him of his destiny or at least no one he could trust, the only one left would be...

``It seems that everyone is unable to help Rise Kujikawa to reach her destination´´-came a soft yet masculine voice behind him

''However I am more than capable of helping you in this problem''

Naoto Shirogane

The Sherlock Holmes wannabe

''I rather pass thanks for the offer though... Shirogane''- although Souji tried to make his voice sounded slow and grateful it came rather cold, effectively dismissing the detective from the sight.

Well he did kind of expect some outburst from either Chie or Yosuke so when both of them came to him for an explanation he was already prepared for it. With the excuse that if Naoto were to be alone with Rise Yukiko or Teddie he would most likely interrogate them for more information about the murder case.

After all if Naoto Shirogane was as sharp as his title made him appear there was no doubt that the blunder their intoxicated friends made back at the club would just pass as just drunk people saying one idiocy after another no matter how much the detective prince has said it…

So with a sigh and with some effort to make Rise's death grip to lose a little he took off to the elevator only to find it out of service.

Step by step souji climb the stairs of the hotel utterly failling to ignored the blush that was creepying to his face as Rise was nuzzling her lips on his neck until they were on her room...

For his mental peace fortunately taking the key of the room out of Rise was something easier than he has expected though the way he was holding her so she wouldn't fall while he was taking the card out of her was pretty much like a cliché out of a romance novel...

Due to his already tired arms Souji have drag Rise in the must gentle way he could do it, it wasn't that she was heavy but then again Rise plus a night at a club equal a ``Drunk Rise´´ equal a bouncy Rise on Souji's back, arms and hands that would equaled to a huge pain in his whole body the morning of the next day.

Once in there he turn on the light of a nearby lamp on sit Rise down on her bed and begun heading to his room… only to come rushing to her site at seeing her standing up almost falling to the floor...

''Hey Rise are you alright!'' – Souji said worried while the head of Rise was on his chest breathing lightly and whispering things to herself

''*hic* Don lea..ve me shempai *hic*''

It all happened way too fast for him to react in less than 5 seconds Rise body was press into his own in such a manner that made all rational thought of his useless, it wasn't that she was overly developed but the fact that a slim and fragile girl's body (the one of ex-idol and friend at that) was so well pressed against him that it stunned him. Souji look down to saw Rise's head looking up at him, her eyes bright and alluring sending shivers to his whole body, her cheeks had a red-ish color making him wondered why he was beginning to think about how attractive she look despite of only wearing her school uniform and her lips….

Oh darn those so well defined lips, those so lucid tasty looking lips of her it was already too much what he suffered to get her to where they were. Now she wanted to coax him into staying with her?

Her hands found her way to his neck locking him in a soft embraced as her face came to be dangerously closed to his face, letting his nose to catch up the light aromatic essence of her lips

''R-R-Rise''

The mighty Souji Seta was reduced to a stammering mess.

And what terrified him beyond his mind was the fact that he was actually considering taking up her offer.

Something he needed to think of something and fast otherwise his body would do the thinking and that was out of question at the moment, unless he wanted a gruesome death at the hands of rise's fan club.

So it wasn't until the face of a tearful Nanako and the disapproving face of his uncle came to his mind that he manage to get the ex- idol away from him.

''Alright…alright just go to bed already''

With the same tenderness he used to convinced his little cousin to bed back at his temporal home he guided her to the same destination sitting her carefully on it and taking her shoes out to later lay her on the comfort of the bed.

True to his words he ''stayed'' with her sitting on the floor at the right of her bedside wondering how lucky she was for getting a room to herself (it wouldn´t be funny explaining to someone else what was he doing entering to a girls room with the ''drunk'' teen diva during the middle of the night) while said girl was on her bed mumbling to herself incomprehensible words.

It took her at the very least one hour to fall asleep and when she did he stood up, ready to go he took another glance at rise.

And a few hours later he would admit that was his undoing.

He looked down at the girl that was now sleeping (thankfully still dress on her uniform) and he couldn't help but to smile at her, sure he have been drag in quite a few uncomfortable situations such as today or when he was playing pretend her soon to be husband when faced with her ex-manager, and yet he enjoyed passing the time with her, maybe because she knew what it was like to live on with a mask around everyone else, showing to others what they wanted to see in them and not who they really were.

_''Senpai have you ever thought that you're pushing yourself too far, or that you were just acting?''_

Back before Inaba he had and all the time as well. He admit it himself, acting polite and distant to not get attached otherwise saying farewell would be just too sad. The less attached you were the less it would hurt.

_''Really…? Then you might even be a better actor than me''_

And he couldn't help but to laugh with her at that time.

_''But I see… you've been through a lot too…''_

He was getting attached now and sure it would hurt at the end to say good bye, but seeing the pigtailed brunette sleeping peacefully on that horrible motel room he manage a small smile, seeing a strand of hair on her lips he took it away and stare at her lips one last time.

And he stared

And stared

Stared

''Sen…pai''

And after the last whisper of and already asleep Rise everything was silence.

* * *

Souji didn't wanted to see her that was uncomfortable, darn, it was beyond that, what he did was wrong as simple as that and sure acting nonchalant about it during their last meal at port island was simple but now that they were on the train back to Inaba his conscience was eating him alive how did he dare doing that.

Now perhaps the only comfort he was getting out of it was the fact that Yosuke hasn't ask a thing despite the fact that his partner was trouble that and the alluring memory of peach flavored…

''Yosuke- senpai''

Souji literally jump out in surprise there went two years out of his life scared away by a little schoolgirl. Darn Rise why did she appeared out of nowhere when he didn't wanted to see her

''Chie-Senpai is asking for the money ofTteddie's meal''

Of course that got Yosuke who has spoken with Souji saying that it was payback for her using his account on Teddie's clothes and soon he was out of sight.

''Poor guy hopefully Chie won't kill his wallet''

''She won't… probably… especially since she wouldn't know of what Yosuke-senpai would be talking about''

Souji head spin one hundred and eighty, so fast that he hurt his neck and next thing he knew was that she was sitting right beside him

Way too close

It was a repeat of last night all over again, her lips way too close for his comfort

''Chie-senpai told us of yesterday''

Huh.

Souji's mind wasn't processing well (and yesterday misadventure carved in his memory wasn't helping at all) and it took him a few seconds to understand. Rise on the other was fidgeting in an incredible manner quite the telltale that she was embarrassed.

''I…I can't believe I became like that out of nothing''

A thought came to Souji's mind and he was freezed with panic, he took a few seconds to calm himself and then he asked how much did she remembered of last night soon though she calm him telling him that she just remembered bits of it must likely that event between Teddie and Kanji

Both of them took a little laugh at that and the atmosphere around them turned easier like that

''Thanks Senpai...Chie-Senpai told me, you were like my personal knight or something like that''

The pigtailed girl inch closer and without a second of hesitation she placed her lips on his for a moment then she stood up. Souji forced his brain to work before she could leave.

''You're welcome Rise''

He saw the girl turn to him a nod a little bit embarrassed once before closing his eyes to sink himself in the memories of those pink colored lips of hers.

''And Senpai next time you want to kiss me you can just ask, no need to steal them while I'm ''asleep''''.

* * *

A/N: just doing this for a reasons

to try and cheer up my partner (i'm not good with comfort words myself (you should know more that anyone partner) so it doesn't matter if i have to do one ten a hundred or a thousand more stories if it means she will get more cheer up just say it Juanita I'm right here ready to your call).


End file.
